Times Square Off
'''Times Square Off '''is the second level in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. '' Cast Locations *Helicarrier *New York **Baxter Building **Daily Bugle **Times Square Synopsis Times Square Off begins with Loki conspiring with Doctor Doom. Doom addresses the fact that he needs all of the Cosmic Bricks, insulting and degrading Loki in the process. The scene cuts to the Helicarrier, where Mister Fantastic enters the bridge. He has come to the Helicarrier, looking for Tony Stark to which Nick Fury tells him he is out on another assignment. To his luck, however, Captain America is on hand. Fury instructs Cap to go back to the Baxter Building and help him with dissecting the Cosmic Brick. The two heroes exit the bridge, leaping off of the side of the Helicarrier and skydiving down into New York City. As they sail towards the ground, Captain America notices strange happenings around the Baxter Building. A crowd of bystanders has formed around the building, rendering the two from landing safely. They land in the gated park across the street from the Baxter Building. The gates, which are closed by a massive lock, stand as a large obstacle. Mister Fantastic does his work: he builds a grate, slides through it using his flexibility, and appears on the other side. Morphing into a large pair of pliers and cutting the gate open. Captain America exits, and the two ready to enter the Baxter Building. After activating a special switch and opening the front doors, the two are surprisingly greeted by the Baxter Building's security lasers. Thankfully, Captain America uses his shield to deflect the fire and destroy the lasers. They enter the Baxter Building, prepared for a fight. Inside the Baxter Building, Doctor Octopus is in the process of stealing the Cosmic Brick. Captain America and Mister Fantastic arrive, threatening him and demanding the Cosmic Brick. Before they can capture him, however, he escapes, activating the millions of Octobots he has at the ready. The two heroes battle the Octobots, traversing through the building until they finally activate the Fantasti-vator. Making their way across the rooftops, the heroes eventually find themselves atop the Daily Bugle. Mister Fantastic lands a few hits on Doctor Octopus, even transforming into a wrecking ball and slamming him into the side of the building. Meanwhile, inside the Daily Bugle, Peter Parker and J. Jonah Jameson are discussing reporter business. Suddenly, Doc Ock flies through the window. Doc Ock recovers, escaping out the other side of the building. As Captain America and Mister Fantastic follow, Peter Parker dons the Spider-Man costume, and joins the fight, swinging out the window. Spider-Man drops down next to Captain America and Mister Fantastic on another set of rooftops. The fight continues, and eventually, the battle is taken to the streets of Time Square. Dock Ock summons more Octobots, beginning to attack. As they fight, Dock Ock gets one of his robotic arms stuck in the ground. The heroes take this advantage, attacking him fiercely. They use wrenches, pulling the legs off of Doc Ock as they fight. This is repeated until the villain is ultimately defeated. As they move to retrieve the Cosmic Brick, Doc Ock begins tossing it around, preventing them from obtaining it. Spider-Man webs one of his tentacles, sending the Brick into the air. As the heroes scramble to grab it, the treachours Green Goblin swoops in on his glider and takes off. As the smoke trail of the glider disappears, the heroes grab Doc Ock, another mission somewhat-successfully completed. Stan in Peril Mini-Kit Locations Gold Bricks *True Believer *Stan in Peril *10/10 Mini-Kits *Level Complete Trivia Gallery Doc_ock_battle.PNG lvl.PNG Category:Levels